This invention relates to sheet drive assemblies and, more particularly, to a sheet drive assembly having an encoder wheel apparatus.
For the purpose of illustration, a mail processing system will include an envelope feed path which transports an envelope between various stations such that operations, such as, weighing, printing, sealing and the like, can be performed on the envelope. It has been found that the system can be increased by decreasing the transport distance between stations. It would be further advantageous to have the stations aligned in a linear contiguous manner such that, for example, a long envelope ejected from one station is received by the next station and processing there commenced prior to complete ejecting from the preceding station. Such a procedure enables the approximation of a continuous processing system. In addition, the throughput of mail systems can be increased by matching or optimizing the station operation speed in accordance with the optimum speed relative to the envelope size. However, obtaining such optimum conditions requires a positive control over the envelope in addition to a means of monitoring envelope true speed and position.